She didn't know
by VideoGirlSyndrome
Summary: “I love you,” he would always say. Kate would smile, but never say it back. She would only reply, “I know.” Then she would leave. Kate would run like she always did.


Hello readers! This is a tradgic Skate oneshot that I wrote, with some Jate. It's from both Sawyer and Kate's POV.

It's rated T because of death/suicide. So beware. No language though. Please R&R!

Much love,

Domaholic17

* * *

Kate Austen takes out her letter and reads it every day. She doesn't know why she does this, because she has already memorized it. There are only three words on the paper, but three words are enough to make her cry. Every time she begins to smile, she reads the letter and remembers. She doesn't deserve to be happy. He never was.

_ "I love you,"_ he would always say.

Kate would smile, but never say it back. She would only reply, _"I know."_ Then she would leave. Kate would run like she always did.

He knew. He knew that she would always run to him. To Jack. Kate would pretend that Jack was the one who would say it. But Jack never said it, _he_ did. And this killed him inside.

She thought it would be okay. That she could have both of them. But Kate never saw the look on his face when she said "_I know"._ It wasn't supposed to be this way. Jack should have been the one to say _"I love you",_ not the one who she ran to. Sawyer wasn't supposed to be in the picture at all. _He would only hurt her_. Not physically, but mentally. He wouldn't change her. But Jack could. Jack could fix her. Of course, every night she would go back to Sawyer. It was like Kate was becoming a robot. When he told her that he loved her, there would be no more emotion. No more smile. Just a simple nod and what she would always say. _"I know."_

Kate never once returned his words. She thought she never felt the same way. But she was wrong. _Why would you cry over someone if you never loved him?_ She could have told him once. But it was too late.

She remembers that morning.

_ It was three months ago. He was just waking up, and she was dressing. He looked over at her sadly, his brow creased. Kate didn't even look at him._ "What has this come to?" _He wondered._ "Am I so disgusting that she won't even look at me?"

_ When she was completely dressed, she waited. Kate would always wait for him to say those words. When he didn't say them, she looked at him. But there was still no emotion in her eyes. It was like she was looking through him. It was different this time though. He no longer shared the emotionless looks she gave him. His eyes were watering, tears threatening to spill over._

"I love you,"_ he managed to choke out._

_ Kate watched him struggle not to cry. She almost expected herself to cry with him. But she didn't. She didn't care._

"I know."_ Then she ran._

_ Sawyer was done. He couldn't take it anymore. Those were the only words she ever said to him anymore. He was being used. He felt as though he should be paying her for her nightly services. It made him sick. He wanted Jack dead. But then who would she run to? He made a choice. He took out a piece of paper. He considered writing _"I love you"_ on it, but then every time she would look at it she would just say,_ "I know." _He finally knew what to write._

_ That night Kate went to his tent, like always. She opened the tent flap and saw him lying there, covered in blood. A knife lay in one hand, a paper in the other. She got down by his side. His eyes were open, and he was still alive. For the first time in a long time, she was crying._

"I love you,"_ he whispered._

_ Kate wanted to say everything. She wanted to let him die in peace. To tell him that she loved him too. But she was a coward. Kate felt disgusted by herself._

"I know," _she whispered back._

_ With the last of his energy, Sawyer handed Kate the letter. She opened the letter carefully and read it._ You didn't know_, it said. Kate looked back over at Sawyer, sobbing. He was dead._

Kate doesn't go to Jack anymore. She doesn't go to anyone. She spends most of her days sitting in Sawyer's tent, reading the letter. _"I didn't know,"_ she says. It's the only thing Kate says anymore. _"I didn't know"_

Kate used to go to Jack because she believed that Sawyer would hurt her. And that's exactly what happened. _Sawyer hurt her_. And it was all her fault. It was all because she didn't know.


End file.
